dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
David's Old Paranormal Investigation Group
This is a group formed by David Ishihara during his junior high days in order to investigate paranormal occurences in Tokyo. Due to Tokyo's nature of people and creatures from other worlds coming and going, some of them were deemed hostile, they had to be well-versed in some sort of combat. Hitting a slump once they were in high school, Chikasu Ishihara, David's father, set them to reunite in the Magic Universe. Members Mayumi Kirishima Biography: Mayumi is David's long time friend who grew up admiring his courageous drive when he pushed himself to get tougher. Although not much of a fighter before, she was interested in fashion, which was very fitting as she became an Enhanced with the abilities of Erza Scarlet and Morrigan Aensland. This led to her being one of the ten Enhanced necessary to revive Jedah, which lead to reuniting with David and joining the Brave Adventurers in an effort to stop Jedah and his plans. Petra Biography: Petra is a harpy, and thus a master of air combat. She's more or less a caring girl, but she's a deadly force in battle. She can shoot gusts of wind or strike with her talons, the latter of which was beneficial in taking out Barbariccia. Originally the group's scout, she is quick in the air and able to relay hostile sightings. Rachel Almer Biography: A German exchange student, she is burdened by the atrocities committed by her home country. She saw David's paranormal group and eventually his new teams as an opportunity to restore her country's good name. Not able to use magic or any powers like most of her comrades, she wields a naginata to get a leg up in reach. Leonora LeBlanc Biography: An exchange student from France and the heiress of the house of LeBlanc. Contrary to a lot of other nobles, she isn't snobby and is actually very friendly. She is a skilled golfer and is very athletic. Due to her fencing lessons, she's skilled with a rapier and staying to her name meaning "the White", she is very skilled in white magic, though not as skilled as Raine. Jesse Reynolds Biography: A young man originally from America, he moved to Japan due to his parents' jobs. Originally having a hard time making friends, he came across David and started an Investigation Group. Though only a simple swordsman, his calm demeanor whenever David is unable to fight was more than enough for David to make him a co-leader, eventually becoming leader when David was seperated from them. Ross Biography: Ross is a minotaur. Despite being the physically strongest of the group, he's a calm spirit and fights only when necessary or when his comrades are in danger. His most trusted weapon is an axe. Kurochi Biography: Kurochi is a kitsune, and one with an unusually friendly expression. He's a skilled magic user, but is more potent in fire magic, much like the lore surrounding his kind. Kokoro Biography: Kokoro is a dragoness. Much like the rest of her kind, she is very powerful in terms of physical combat, which tends to leads to collateral damage on occasion, which is why she prefers to rely on magic. Her name meaning Heart in Japanese, she's willing to go to any lengths to protect her friends. Takeshi Toramoto Biography: Takeshi is very much a normal human, except for his expertise in magic. Although skilled in magic of many elements except light, he's proficient in dark magic, with prolonged exposure leading to his slitted eyes, which usually had people mistake him for some kind of beast in human form. Despite this, he is very calm and is even willing to use his dark magic for the sake of his friends, even if it ends up breaking him down. Category:Groups